I Dreamed a Dream
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: It's the annual Christmas Ball at the Xavier mansion and only one girl is on Alex's mind. Libby.


I Dreamed a Dream

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N - For some reason I was so sure I had posted this.**

* * *

It was the annual Christmas Ball at the Xavier mansion.

As usual, Alex Summers stood off to the side, sipping his punch as he watched the couples dance. He hated these kinds of things, because every one of the single girls practically threw themselves at him.

But only one girl was on his mind.

Libby Caulton. Libby seemed to be one of the only students who didn't throw themselves on him. She was quiet and spent most of her time in the library.

He'd seen her talking to Hank. He knew that she was an orphan forced onto the streets after the owner of the orphanage had learned that she was a mutant.

She had shown up on the door of the mansion soaking wet and half dead.

Hank had been the one in charge of nursing her back to health.

Alex had no idea what her mutation was, because she didn't show off her powers. Alex glanced around the room again and noticed Libby was missing.

It wasn't hard to see her, because she had picked a floor length white dress and matching gloves.

He made his way over to Hank, who was talking with Charles. "Have either of you seen Libby?" Alex asked.

"She disappeared down that hallway about an hour ago", Charles told him.

Alex made his way down the hallway. He heard faint music. He followed the sound of it until he came to a room. He'd never seen it before. He quietly opened the door and found Libby sitting at the baby grand piano.

She was playing a sad melody that he'd never heard before.

He wondered if she had learned the song somewhere or if she was making it up as she went along. He watched as her delicate fingers danced over the keys. He waited until she was done to approach her. "What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked her.

"Alex!" she gasped. She got up, knocking the piano bench to the ground.

Alex leaned down to pick it up.

"No! Let me", she said. She looked at it and it righted itself.

"You're a telepath?" Alex asked her.

"Not really. I just have telekinesis", she told him. She left the room.

Alex followed her back to the ballroom. He watched she walked over to Hank and Charles, where the blue fuzzball hugged her. Alex wondered why she was in such a sad mood.

It was Christmas.

Weren't people supposed to be happy on Christmas?

He lost sight of her again. He walked around the room until he saw her standing by the punch bowl. He made his way over to her. "Libby?" he asked her.

"Alex", she said.

"I was wondering…if you'd…ummm…if you'd like to…?" Alex stuttered.

"Like to what, Alex?" she asked him.

"I'm not very good at this", he said, "Do you wanna dance…with…me?"

Libby thought it was odd that he was asking her to dance with him.

He'd never even looked at her.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to a small balcony.

They slowly swayed to the song playing in the ballroom.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Libby asked him.

"Because I like you, Libby", he told her.

"You like me?" she asked, pulling away from him, "But why?"

"Why not?" he said.

"Because you've never even looked at me!" she said.

"That's where you're wrong. I've always noticed you. I've just watched you from afar", he told her.

"That's enough, Alex. It isn't funny anymore", she said. She started to leave, but Alex gently grabbed her arm. She turned back to him and he took her face in his hands.

"It's not a joke. I really do like you, Libby", he said.

"You can't", she said trying to pull away again.

"And why not?!" Alex snapped.

"Because all of you are the same!" Libby cried, "You're all looking to get one thing!"

"Dammit Libby!" Alex growled. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Libby's eyes went wide.

When Alex pulled away, she slapped him. She turned around and started to run back to her room.

"Libby, wait!" Alex yelled.

When Libby reached her room, she locked the door and threw herself on the bed, crying.

* * *

The next morning, Libby got up and got ready for the day.

Alex entered one of the kitchens. He could feel everyone's eyes on the red handprint Libby had left the night before. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and made his way back to his room.

Libby saw Alex come around the corner and she suddenly wanted to hide in a broom closet. "Alex?" she asked softly.

His head snapped up. "Libby", he said.

"I'm sorry about last night", she said.

"It doesn't matter Libby", he said walking past her.

She grabbed his arm and said, "Yes, it does. I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I'd like to make it up to you".

"How?" he asked her.

"Like this", she said. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers.


End file.
